falconeyereviewsfandomcom-20200215-history
Falconeye's Top 10 Favorite Games
Alright guys, here's my top 10 favorite video games. Please note, these have nothing to do with the scores I gave the game in the review. #10 Sonic 3 & Knuckles The fourth installment in the Sonic the Hedgehog series. Technically, it's one game in two parts, but that doesn't matter. Great graphics, probably the best looking Genesis game. The soundtrack is awesome. The LOCK-ON TECHNOLOGY!!!!! from Sonic and Knuckles is always fun to use on other games. And overall, it's definently a good Sonic game. #9 Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon The Xbox 360 version, Although the Wii version is high up, I prefer the 360 version. I haven't played the PS3 version, but I hear it's the worst one. Anyway, incredible grapics, fun co-op, and, basically, it's Legend of Zelda, only with dragons and voice acting (which is also pretty good). #8 ' ' Endless Ocean: Blue World Great graphics, great music, fun gameplay, interesting concept. If you like the ocean, pick this up. #7 ' 'Super Metroid This is my favorite 2D Metroid game and my second favorite Metroid game overall. The graphics are good, so is the music. Pick this up if you're a Metroid fan, or you wanna try something new. #6 Star Wars: Rogue Squadron ' My favorite N64 game. Cool missions, pretty good graphics. If you're a Star Wars fan, or you liked Star Fox 64, pick this one up. #5 '''Sonic Colors ' This one is tied for fourth place. The best 2D Sonic game (no, it's not a 3D game). SUPER SONIC IN REGULAR LEVELS!!!!! The wisps are fun to use, it's probably the best looking wii game. Great speed and an awesome soundtrack. #4 'Sonic Adventure ' Tied with Sonic Colors for fourth place. My favorite 3D Sonic game. 2D Sonic is perfectly translated into 3D. The graphics aren't the best, but they're not terrible. Pretty decent story, good level design, and if you're a Sonic fan, you NEED to own this title. #3 'Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess ' This was my first Legend of Zelda game, and it's still my favorite. Good graphics, decent control, great story, and good gameplay. Give this game a shot, even if you don't like Legend of Zelda. #2 'Metroid Prime ' This is my favorite Metroid game. This is one of the best looking Nintendo games, better than most wii games to date.... with the exception of maybe Sonic Colors. Not much of a plot, but the gameplay definently makes up for it. Give this game a shot, even if you don't find an interest in Metroid. #1 '''Super Smash Bros. Brawl ' ' This probably didn't surprise you guys. This game is my favorite game of all time followed closely by Metroid Prime. Fun fights, a great cast of characters, and the biggest soundtrack in video game history! Everyone needs to give this game a try, even if you don't like Nintendo games, you'll probably love this.